1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a mainboard, and particularly to a method of the mainboard backing up a baseboard management controller.
2. Description of Related Art
A baseboard management controller is responsible for detecting the health of a mainboard. The baseboard management controller automatically backs up for the mainboard when the mainboard is abnormal. However, there is no storage medium on the mainboard for backing up the baseboard management controller. Thus, the baseboard management controller will be unable to normally boot if a flash of the baseboard management controller is bad, and also can not detect the health of the mainboard. Therefore, a mainboard and method of backing up of a baseboard management controller is needed to be provided.